mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Skipper
Battle Skipper (Japanese: 美少女遊撃隊バトルスキッパー Hepburn: Bishōjo Yuugekitai, lit. "Lovely-Girl Commando Unit Battle Skipper") is a Japanese direct-to-video animated series based on the small toy mecha action figures by Tomy. The series was released in the US by Central Park Media. he OVA focuses mostly on the girls of St Ignacio's School for girls than the mecha itself. There are two clubs to join: The Debutante Club (華麗部 Kareibu, "Glamour Club"), where admission is said to lead to ultimate success; or The Etiquette Club (礼法部 Reihōbu, "Manners Club"), which is said to teach the values of common courtesy in the world. Three freshmen join the Etiquette club rather than the popular Debutante Club and soon discover its founding members are part of a secret task force called Exters (ExStars in the dubbed version). A Heartache Tonight (Episode 2) Todou slips a drug into Saori mouth which has hypnotic effects, followed by the swing of a pendulum. Soon, she's ordered under hypnosis to retrieve the AIES from her Battle Skipper and bring it to him and to make sure to dispose of anyone who interferes. However, the remaining Exters snap Saori out of her trance and explain Todou's deceit. Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.48.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.48.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.48.46 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.48.54 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.49.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.49.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.49.19 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.49.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.49.34 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.49.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.49.59 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.50.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.50.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.50.32 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.50.46 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.50.59 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.51.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.54.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.55.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.55.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.55.23 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.55.32 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.55.39 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.55.50 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.56.08 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.56.21 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.56.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.56.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.56.46 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.56.58 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.57.08 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.57.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.57.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.57.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.57.59 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.58.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 10.58.23 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 11.02.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 11.02.22 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 11.02.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 11.02.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 11.02.45 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 11.02.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 11.03.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 11.03.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 11.03.19 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 11.03.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 11.03.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 11.03.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 11.03.58 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 11.04.14 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 11.04.28 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 11.04.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 11.04.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 11.04.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 11.04.58 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 11.05.06 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 11.05.16 AM.png Category:Anime Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Chemical Hypnosis Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Mind Control Category:Dramatic Scene